Meldar Prime's Story
by Punk19
Summary: The life of Meldar Prime is presented in this story from birth to Win Loose And Kaboom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of how Meldar Prime grew up. I hope you guys like it, it was my first but I stopped it and began Tee's Past. I got engulfed in making that and League Of Villains 2. I'll be posting some more chapters in a few days to Tee's Past and This Isn't My Place.

* * *

**

**The Planet**

Angela Irene ran out of the forest with her bag pressed tightly to her side. Her legs were racing the wind. Her eyes were bright and she was breathing hard. Behind her was a furious mother Vumson. Her pup followed doggedly behind and there was a welp from it. The mother Vumson snorted and turned around. Angela stopped and looked back. Her eyes told her to climb the nearest tree. And she did just that. The mother Vumson walked up to the tree and with a snarl, she tossed her bony antlers up threateningly. Angela pushed her body up and with a yelp, she sent down a small pebble at the Vumson.

It was 9:10 in the morning, and the dew was just about rising up from the ground. The cliffs were screaming in that available sunshine and the animals raised up onto their limbs. Angela felt the shaking on her wrist and quickly she set it off. The Vumson from last night had left and she was safe. There were snarls, smorts and hooting off to her right were a huge Vumson herd was. Screams, whistles and bleeting came off to her left. Avidians and Vidieos stood above her and Blabs romped at the foot of the trees.

Angela slowly stretched up her arms and felt the power of her legs scream. Her head began to hurt and she could feel the small scab on her elbow itch. She was happy that she had made it up the tree without hurting herself, but she wasn't happy for disturbing the Vumson mother. She saw that the Vumson herd to her right was fine. They youngsters were running about freely, the females were munching the grass unpreturbed and the male was watching his females like a hawk.

Slowly, and carefully Angela skiddled down the bark of the tree. Her feet catching the wood and her hands heating and smarting. She felt the blood run down her wrist and she felt the tears roll down her face. She wanted to scream out but she couldn't. Even the slightest scream of pain would disturb the balance of the morning. She wanted this morning to be like no other. She wanted this morning to be peaceful.

The male Vumson looked at Angela and bellowed. His magnificant eyes watched as she ran away and towards the forest. His hooves pounded the ground and he bellowed again. Angela looked back to see that the male was running towards her. His bony plates ready for the hit. She made a run for another tree and climbed it. The male Vumson screamed and pounded the tree's bark. The tree tethered to and fro dangerously. Angela screamed and closed her eyes. The Vumson circled the tree and bellowed up at her. Angela screamed again and with a quick motion, she disappeared.

The landscape was wonderful to behold. Cliffs to the north, a river with a waterfall at the end, trees and brushes to the south. Three groups of animals lived here. A smal pack of bachelor Vumson's, a pack of Liade and a female Clamein and her kid. So peaceful was the cliff, Avidians flew up and disappeared into the craters. Vidieo's bounced and bubbled the surface of the waters edge. Davidian's lapped up the flesh of a sick Trevoser.

Angela looked up at the sky, her small fingers curling and uncurling. Her eyes closed and opened. She felt a small rain drop fall onto her face. The drought had ended three months ago, but it just wouldn't stop raining. Every morning it would rain just a little. The afternoon and evening being hot and stuffy. It never ever got over a hundred and seven degrees here. And it never got colder that eighty nine degrees durring the night.

"_The animals here seem to be intwined in with the system_." Angela thought. "_It's so peaceful_."

Angela saw that there was a cave to her right and walked towards it. She had a good feeling that this cave led to her friends. Slowly she entered the cave, and with a merry happy tone she let out a high pitched squeal. Skipping her feet and swinging her arms she began to sing. Before long she found a yellow light. There was three Velexians there, juveniles to be exact, practicing there moves.

"Hey guys." Angela said.

The three Velexians turnied their heads and with a squeal betwen them, they all jumped up with happiness. Angela smiled and taking a seat she watched them perform move after move after move. Nancella and her lifetime partner sat beside her calmly. Angela began speaking to them.

"Grandchildren?" Angela asked.  
"Nope, our latest children." Nancella said.  
"Expecting anymore soon? Angela asked.  
"Not for another year." Boclar said.  
"I don't want to over exert myself." Nancella said.  
"We've already got twelve children to our name." Boclar said.  
"How many grandchildren?" Angela asked.  
"So far two." Nancella said.  
"Both boys." Boclar added.  
"That's cool." Angela said.

Nancella was a pretty Velexian female. She had purple hair, blue eyes and the generators she was wearing were of pink coloring. She had a matching pinkish yel;low suit on. She had the sweetest face everyone had ever seen. Her eyes and mouth looked as if they were one. Boclar was a very hansom male with grayish yellow hair and green eyes. His suit was green and he had blue colored generators for cufflinks. He had a hoarse voice that demanded alot of attention. Both of them had been together for twenty long years.

Nancella looked at Angela and smiled. Ever since she had set foot on this world, she had changed many things. More and more of their children were living, the success rate for a grown male to reach maturity was way up and the suits she was making insured their livelyhood. Angela had red hair that went way past her shoulders and her green eyes held alot of promise. She was very tall for her age, and she was only nine years old. She weighed less though. Almost eighty four pounds.

"I must be going." Angela said.  
"We'll see you later." Nancella said.  
"Bye." Angela waved.  
"Goodbye dear." Boclar said.

* * *

**The next chapter will have a few explanations of all the creatures mentioned in this chapter. This story will have both Tee and Meldar in it. Please, reviews are largely welcomed.**


	2. Day's Lesson

**Day's Lesson**

"Can I hold him?" Angela asked.  
"Sure, just be careful." Nancella said.  
"I will, I promise." Angela said.

Nancella slowly plopped a small bundle of cloth in Angela's arms. The bundle moved slightly and Angela smiled. A small red head peaked out and looked at Angela for a long time. Soon the baby started crying. Nancella scooped it up and with a small and short voice, she calmly sang the baby asleep. Afterwards she placed the baby in a makeshift bed of sticks, rocks and mud.

"What is it?" Angela asked.  
"I don't understand." Nancella said.  
"What is the gender?" Angela repeated.  
"Noone will know until it is twelve weeks old." Nancella said.  
"And how old is it?" Angela asked.  
"Almost three weeks." Nancella said.

Angela had been in that cave for almost three hours learning the ways of life from Nancella and Boclar. She had learned that the Davidian; a beast with two foot horns and ravenous teeth, had been stalking every single one of their kind and had suceeded in wiping the southern part of the planet of their species. She had never seen a Davidian, but she felt that she didn't need to know. It was enough to know that this creature was almost making this species extinct.

"Are there any living near you?" Angela asked.  
"Right now?" Nancella exclaimed.  
"Yeah." Angela said.  
"There's a family of Davidians living across the ravine." Boclar said.  
"I feel so sorry for you guys." Angela sighed.  
"Don't feel sorry." Boclar said. "You're doing fine."  
"I'm gonna go take a look at them." Angela exclaimed.  
"You shouldn't!" Nancella exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Angela asked.  
"It's to dangerous." Nancella said.  
"I'll be careful." Angela reasurred.  
"No you won't." Nancella exclaimed. "You'll be chewed apart limb from limb."  
"I'll be careful." Angela repeated.

Angela collected her things from the floor of the cave and left. Her heart was determined now, more than ever, to find out what this creature looked like. From all she had heard, this creature was five feet tall, had horns and claws that were razor sharp and that it had alot of muscle. She had never seen one, for it had only come out durring the night. It lived in caves durring the day and it hunteed at night under the cover of darkness. She had also heard that it had a snort and scream for a voice box.

Angela looked across the cave and saw that all the way across was another opening. There was something moving inside, something small and fearsome. It looked to be two feet tall and fifty pounds. A very young animal. Angela took a deep breath and descended the rocks to the other side of the crevice. Looking back she saw Nancella and Boclar, they looked worried and scared at the same time.

_"I won't be afraid."_ Angela thought to herself.

Slowly stretching her fingers to the top of the cave entrance and pulling herself up she looked inside. The cave smelt of rotten flesh and sweat. The amonia smell stung her nostrils and she fought for breath. Something deffinately lived in here, and it was still here. Slowly and carefully she pulled her legs up and stood in the darkened cave. Fear and hatred boiled inside her and she fought the urge to remain in control. She balled her hands up and carefully took her first tenative step towards the smell.

There was a huge gash in the rock ahead that demanded Angela's attention. The gash was three inches thick and five inches in the rock. There was a small piece of flesh on the side that was still fresh. Angela carefully moved her bag and slid down an enbankment. She heard a nestled reply and turned towards it. Right in her face, was a beast.

The fur rank of blood and amonia, the claws were bloody and there was fresh blood on the teeth. The beast hissed and froathed out a red concoction all over Angela. Angela backed up a step and fell. The creature looked at her and with a yelp, he thrashed at her. His claw ripped a gaping hole in her shoulder and Angela screamed. Blood splattered the walls and there was a high pitched yodel. The beast clambered all over the rocks to get to his prey, and he got a surprise. Angela pulled a long knife and thrashed his neck. The knifes blade killed him instantly.

Without due, Angela scrambled out of that cave without a look back. The bloody blade was clenched in her fist and her face was emotionless. The cut that was on her shoulder was bleeding badly. She heard a screech from behind her and turned. Another of the beast was racing towards her. The blood from her wound curling its nostrils. Angela without a pause, quickly slashed his arm and sent him back into the cave. But before the beast left he placed his deathly charm on her.

Racing from the cave with five bite wounds and a claw gash to her shoulder. Nancella, without stopping, rushed to her. Her wounds had placed a burden on her. Before Angela reached the ground she collapsed facedown. Her bloody body twitching so quick. Her eyes fluttering up and down. Her mind screamed for peace and quiet.

"She's waking." Nancella said.  
"Angela, Angela are you awake?" Boclar asked.  
"Nancella? Boclar? Where am I?" Angela asked.  
"You're with us dear." Nancella said.  
"What happened?" Angela asked.  
"You fainted due to damages." Boclar said.  
"Are you okay?" Nancella asked.  
"I think I'll be okay." Angela said.

Angela had the hardest time getting up. Her eyes went wide and her hands became fists. Nancella went over and retrieved a rag. She placed it over Angela's head and slowly pushed Angela back down. Angela wouldn't let it happen and bounced back up. She wanted to get home fast. She wanted to get home quickly, and the only way was to walk. And she didn't want to walk. But she didn't have a choice.

"I'll see you in a few days." Angela said.  
"Be careful." Nancella sighed.  
"Don't worry, I will." Angela said.

Angela walked away from the cave and into the darkening sky. Her heart filled with sorrow, she felt something was wrong. Picking up her strides she ran her heart out until she got to the front porch of her two level house. Running in and taking a seat at the kitchen table she took out a pamplet and wrote down her adventures. Her adventures today had been alot more dangerous today than any other day for some reason.**

* * *

****The turning point is coming soon. Thank you Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro and badwolf1 for your reviews. I'll have the next chapter up tonight. I hope!**


	3. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

Angela slowly pulled the cage and the squirming creature up. The chain and rope twisting ever so dangerously. Nancella and Boclar watched from behind a rock, their children ever so frightened. Slowly and carefully Angela brought up a lasso and twisted it around the elongated snout of the creature. The Davidian squealed and ravish its claws out. Angela retreated and slapped out at it with the bull whip. The Davidian screamed and slashed out again. Angela caught one of the feisty paws with the whip and quickly circled it with the wire rope.

"To a job well done." Angela exclaimed.  
"Way to go Angel." Nancella yelled.  
"That's my gal." Boclar laughed.  
"How many does that make?" Jertread asked.  
"Almost thirty." Angela said.  
"How many do you want to catch again?" Henread asked.  
"Three hundred." Angela said.  
"That's alot!" Jertread exclaimed.  
"That's right dear." Nancella said.  
"Where are you taking these?" Henread asked.  
"On another planet." Angela said.

Angela walked out of her cargo hold with her head held high. She had caught another twenty today. That made the tally go up higher. She had a hundred and twenty so far in this cargo hold. Nancella and Boclar would sleep well tonight, for she had revlieved them of their fears from the other side of the cliff. The last Davidian had been taken out of that cave today. But the work was just beginning. She had a hundred and eighty left to capture and take to another planet. That would take another year, maybe two.

"Angel, are you okay?" Nancella asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Angela said.  
"I just noticed, it's your birthday." Nancella exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah, been so busy I forgot." Angela blushed.  
"Come with me." Nancella exclaimed. "Quickly."

Angela followed Nancella slowly into a dark room. The musty air set her instincts on alert and she prepared herself. Nancella had disappeared. The pink walls made her eyes dance and she felt faint. Slowly she stepped from the two stairs that led into her living room and stopped short with a scream.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Everyone yelled.

Angela was thrown off completely. Nancella, Boclar, Henread, Jertread and a bunch of other Velexians were there. Nancella was holding her newest child and Boclar was holding a huge cake with the words Happy Birthday & Thank you on it. Angela could feel the sides of her cheeks rise, she had never had a birthday, and she had never had as many friends as she did right now. She felt a tear fall loose from her eyes and swiftly swiped it away. Quickly she sat down, and the cake was brought to her.

It was three hours later that everyone left. The room was littered with paper and birthday presents. Angela was very happy indeed. Her deepest wish had come true tonight, in her house. Nancella and Boclar had stayed behind to help with the cleaning but had decided to go home fifteen minutes ago.

_"And it is 7:30 a.m. and it is time to get up." _

Angela swiftly snapped the radio off and sitting up she ruffled her hair a bit. She still had a smile plastered on her face. Her happiness just wouldn't stop. The last night's partying had really made her feel good. But; the day needed swiftness, and happiness would slow it down. She knew all to well, that happiness meant the difference of death and living.

Carefully she stepped over the rocks and logs that were in her way. The air fresh smelling and the water from the waterfall free falling so gracefully. Angela had no intention of wanting to leave, and it was here that her signal sent her. The radio blinked and shook in her hands crazedly. A Davidian was near, and he was big.

Moving her feet and bringing out a whip as she rounded the gray rock, she felt the air get stuffy with death. She could smell the Davidian now, the fresh blood and flesh on the teeth and claws. She could feel the presence of the creature, smart and swift with a hard will to live. She could feel the anger deep down inside of her lift and soar. In rounding a corner she came face to face with a half eaten Velexian male. Rising her head she sees blood on the cliff. Slowly she climbed the wall surface of the rocky cliff and once again, she saw another half eaten Velexian, but this was a female.

Hissing and growling madeAngela raise her head a little higher. There he was, his gray fur and yellow eyes sizzling in hatredand his horns curling dangerously towards his next victim. He had the biggest claws Angela had ever seen, his teeth yellow and his smell bloody. Angela swiftly brought her knife out and with a scream, she avenged the death in the two Velexians. The Davidian hadn't a chance to react in time before his time came.

"Your reign is over." Angela hissed.

Angela left with her bloody knife at her side, a smile plastered on her face and her eyes were bright. The day was starting to get hot, and it was time to set the traps for the next few hours of waiting. Angela disappeared and that scream began. Small and barely audible at first, then getting ever the more stronger.**

* * *

****What will happen next? And what is that scream? Find out next chapter, which'll be posted tomorrow. **


	4. The Finding

**The Finding**

"Careful, take it easy." Angela exclaimed.  
"I'm doing my best." Mabiev exclaimed.  
_"Whoa, look out!"_ Angela screamed.  
"Take it easy." Malier said.

Angela and her friends Malier and Mabiev; they were twin brothers that had blue hair and green eyes, were standing in front of a cage that held a mother Davidian and her kid. The Davidian was slightly smaller than the males. Her eyes brighter, her stomach stronger and her claws longer. She was a prefered killer of the plains. And her reign had ended.

"She's a wild one." Madiev exclaimed.  
"Not to mention dangerous." Malier said.  
"And strong." Angela added.  
"That too." Madiev agreed.

The Davidian rasped and tossed a claw out at Mabiev. Mabiev moved quickly but he was not quick enough. The Davidian caught him on his sleeve, from which it ripped. Angela caught the arm and entwined it in rope. Soon the Davidian was down and in a steel cage. Its kid was easier to deal with. But that didn't stop it from putting up a fight.

"How many does this make?" Angela asked.  
"Five." Mabiev said.  
"A whole day wasted." Angela sighed.  
"Tomorrow will be better." Malier said.  
"I hope." Angela muttered.

Angela was dog tired at the time she, Mabiev and Malier had finished loading the Davidian into the cargo that she decided to call off the hunting for the rest of the day. She was just not in the mood. Her legs and arms had enough scratches and bite marks on them to last a few months, not to mention the massive headache she had. Mabiev and Malier were both releived to have the day off too.

"See you tomorrow I guess." Angela said.  
"Bye." Malier said.  
"See you tomorrow sharp." Mabiev exclaimed.

Angela smiled, Mabiev and Malier were very good friends. They never questioned or caused problems, not to mention that they were the oldest sons of Nancella and Boclar. Nancella hadn't been her best this week, her attitude had risen and her appetite had rose considerably. Angela and Boclar suspected she was pregnant. Which was not a very good thing as she had just had a baby three weeks ago.

Angela remembered what Boclar had told her a few days ago. That he had heard a scream that had come from behind a high cliff with huge rocks on the side and a sheer drop. Angela wanted to know what that scream was, and the only way to do it was to climb up the cliff. And she feared doing that as she hadn't finished her generators. The sheer drop frightened her, and the bodies of the two Velexians she had found three days ago struck her mind like a flying saucer.

Angela climbed up a hill and looked down. She could see the brook that led to the cliff. The cliff was surrounded by huge trees and spiky rocks. There was a waterfall in the center and the sun always shined on the leaves. It was a perfect environment for a baby. Especially a Velexian mother-to-be. There was even hiding places for a Velexian female to hide her child after it was born. The last thought that went through Angela's head was that she had found the remains of two Velexians there just three days ago.

Slowly Angela walked back to her car. She took out a bag that had some cotton and other stuff that she might need in case she was injured and she sat down at the foot of the hill. She worked quickly, her fingers taking out the gauze and cotten out and tearing them. She took out the first aid kit and placed it in her pocket. Her knife and all the other stuff in the bag was placed in her jeep. After Angela finished this task she ran towards the cliff.

It took Angela fifteen minutes to reach the foot of the cliff and she was already out of breath. Her legs threatening to collapse and her body quivering. Slowly she placed her foot in one of the crevices and started climbing the face of the cliff. It wasn't easy, the roots and rocks continued to slip under her feet and she tottered dangerously towards the ground. By the time she had reached the first led she was sweating very badly. Her chest heaving up and down and her hands shaking.

It was then that she heard it. The low, fast screech of a baby it was. It sounded frightened and hungry, but it also sounded weak. This scream gave Angela the extra strength to scale the rest of the cliff. Finally the last step was taken, and now she could see that she had made it. But her work wasn't finished. She still had that ledge to cross. And it looked very narrow.

Angela was about to cross the ledge when she heard the scream again. It was closer than she had thought. It sounded like it was behind her. She could detect the hungry voice and the frightened yelps, she could feel the air around her freshen up. And so she turned around, and came face to youthful face to a small Velexian baby.

The baby stopped its insistant crying for a few minutes, his big blue eyes asking and looking up at Angela like marbles. His fluffy purple hair stuck up in all sorts of places. Angela could see the baby shivering. And it must have just hatched too, because its eggshell was still around its body. Angela slowly stooped down to take a closer look and that was when the baby let out a scream that almost blew her over the cliffs edge.

"Calm down little one." Angela said. "I'm here."

The baby stopped crying and Angela crawled back towards it. Her bag was ready for it. The cotten and leaves all pushed down to insure the safety of the baby. Slowly and carefully Angela picked up the baby and slowly placed it in the bag. The baby just looked up and cocked his head questionably. Angela smiled and ruffled its hair. The baby made a soothing sound and drifted off to sleep right then and there.

The way down the cliff was harder than it was going up it. Angela continued slipping on rocks and she couldn't get a good solid grip on the roots. She feared that the baby was going to wake up and begin its hideous screaming again. But it didn't, all the way down it slept. The bouncing made it sleep and the breathing of the lady that had taken it had soothed it to sleep. Angela slowly flattened her feet on the solid ground fifteen minutes later. She was shivering badly. Her chest heaved up and down and her eyes were bloodshot from the dust that had gone into them.

Opening the bag she saw that the baby was sleeping soundly. Its breathing slow and its eyes fluttering up and down as it slept and dreamed. Angela smiled at the thought of the baby dreaming of her. She was still laughing when she started walking towards her jeep. Her work was just beginning and she had no idea of what was going to happen later on.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually started writing this story when I was 13 and I'm doing my best to take out the fatal errors that my 13 year old self placed in it. Can you guess who the baby is! Next chapter to come up soon. Maybe tomorrow I hope.**


	5. Headaches

**Thank you Acosta and Badwolf1 for your reviews. Excuse the little stink bomb part, I didn't want to put the word poo in it. Sounds a little better, and not to mention funny, with that in it. I think it's called a juicy part or something like that. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Headaches**

"Nancella, can I ask you something?" Angela asked.  
"Sure hon, what is it?" Nancella said.  
"About babies, what do they eat?" Angela muttered.  
"Our specie of babies?" Nancella asked.  
"Yeah." Angela sighed.  
"Milk." Nancella said.  
"And lots of it." Boclar added.  
"How much should I...I mean...How much should they eat?" Angela asked.  
"Three times an hour." Nancella said.  
"It gets very messy." Boclear exclaimed.

Angela took on a frightened look. Nancella nor Boclar or Boclear; their second eldest son, knew that she had saved a baby from a cliff top. From what she had just heard, it was going to be hard raising a baby. Three meals an hour and alot of warmth was needed for the first three weeks. Afterwards the baby should be able to roll and bounce about like a ping pong ball. At about eight weeks the baby's eyes and face should be normal size and the baby should be sleeping alot.

"Why are you asking us this?" Nancella asked.  
"I just want to know it in case..." Angela started.  
"In case of what?" Boclar asked.  
"In case I find a baby that needs help." Angela muttered.  
"You shouldn't interfer." Boclar said.  
_"Let the baby go!"_ Angela exclaimed.  
"I know it feels harsh, but it needs to be done." Nancella said.

Angela couldn't believe this. Nancella had told her before that a baby's first few hours were critical, and that there was a fifty fifty chance of it falling into the hands of a predator. There was also the case that the mother wouldn't produce enough milk to keep the baby alive. Angela felt the hatred rise in her chest and she slowly raised her head.

"I've got to go." Angela said.  
"Please, do come back if you have any more questions." Nancella offered.  
"I will surely do that." Angela said. "Bye."

Nancella knew something wasn't right. Angela was sluggish and pale this morning with deep dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was also frizzled out and she was shaking alot. The talk on babies and on what they liked to eat and the protection they needed was another thing that made her suspitious. Boclar had even noticed that Angela wasn't acting right. He had noticed that she was walking with a slight limp on her right leg.

"Boclar," Nancella said.  
"Yes Nancella." Boclar sighed.  
"Follow her please." Nancella said.  
"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Boclar exclaimed.

The careful steps Angela took was not of a healthy lady full of sleep. They were the steepled, sluggish steps of a lady deprived of sleep, food and drink. And they all were inter connected to that baby she had just taken in three days ago. All it ever did was sleep, cry and poop. Nothing else, just a very fussy creature. Angela was sure enough to make it feed today, and if she had to, she'd have to force feed it. And she knew this wasn't going to be a pretty task.

The first step into her house was a headache waiting to happen. That one fell step of hers seemed to have triggered something, because the house was then shaked from its very foundation by another ravenous screaming fit by that baby. Angela felt her temples explode and she almost collapsed from the pain. Her very lifestyle was in jeopardy due to that scream. She couldn't sleep, eat or work due to that hideous scream.

"Oh man, come on." Angela exclaimed. "Will I ever get a break?"

In reply the baby let out a shriek that made the pain in Angela's head worsen. In reply Angela ran into the kitchen, retrieved a bottle and a gallon of milk. She quickly poured the milk and running up the stairs she slammed the door open to her room. The baby stopped crying instantly. It had spotted the bottle in her hands.

_"That's better."_ Angela thought.

It was alot harder than Angela had thought it would be. The baby at first wouldn't accept the bottle, then after its first sip it had thrown up. Afterwards Angela had gotten half of the milk into the baby, and the other half all over herself. But the fun was just beginning. The baby; after causing Angela some fun with a few sounds, made a stink. After cleaning that up, the baby threw up again. Angela cleaned that up, and that was when the baby decided to fall asleep.

Boclar had been watching the entire time with shocked eyes. He couldn't believe that Angela was tending a baby of his species. No wonder she was so tired, and edgy today. That baby was really causing alot of trouble for her. He had had twelve children previously, but she hadn't had a single child. With a scowl over his face he floated away into a deep, dark cloud of sorrow, hatred and despair.

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."_

Angela was quick to her feet. The baby, which sounded so close, was screaming its head off. Slowly standing up she walked out of her room and slowly went down the stairs. She felt like a zombie, a ghost and she felt like fainting right on the spot. Her head really felt like it was bleeding. But she knew what she needed to do. Slowly she opened the refrigerator to get the milk, as she reached inside she felt nothing. Opening her eyes a little more she saw that the milk carton was empty.

Running back up the stairs and pounding open her bedroom door she slammed on the lights. The baby stopped screaming instantly. Angela then walked over to him and without knowing it, she started screaming. The baby looked at her strangely and that made Angela more even angry.

_"What what what what?"_ Angela screamed._ "What is it you want from me? Youv'e had your milk, your diaper was changed a few hours ago and you had a good sleep. Now what do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me?"_

Angela collapsed onto the floor with a sigh. Tears falling quickly down her cheeks and her body shaking ever so dangerously. The baby looked at her and with a small hiss it jumped from its baby bed and rolled towards her. Its eyes looking up at her lovingly. Angela looked down and with a sigh she fell towards it. She circled it in her arms and they both slept. A careful dreaming lady of ten years old, and a young Velexian baby cradling each other really looked somewhat cute. Boclar had no choice but to smile at this. His own children never did this. With a smile crossing his face, he floated back to his home above the river where his mate was waiting for him.

* * *

**I think that last part struck a nerve in my heart. The next chapter will come soon. This is the turning point as I stopped writing this four years ago. I must say this, _I love writing._**


	6. Sweet Surprises

**Sweet Surprises**

Angela didn't know how she got throught the last five days, but she knew thaht it was a headache and a half taking care of that baby. It ate and stinkied alot. Not to mention the small messes it made after every meal and the waking up durring the night hours. Angela was getting the feel of it though. She would sleep when the baby slept, and she would wake when the baby waked. It was that easy for her. But the hardest part was coming up soon. The baby was almost five weeks old. Nancella had said that in twelve weeks the baby could be named. But what if she had been wrong? This really looked to be a boy.

Angela was very quick on her toes today. Nancella had found out that she had taken the baby from the nest on the cliff, which really frightened Angela. She had grown very much on this little guy. She loved it as if she had birthed it herself. She worried that Nancella would make her get rid of the baby. So from the time she woke up, she had been working on making sure that the house was spotless. She also cleaned the baby; which wasn't a very easy task as it loved water, and fed it.

"Okay, everything is ready." Angela said.

It was three seconds later that the door bell rang. Angela was quick to answer it. Nancella and Boclar; along with Boclear, floated in hesitantly. Boclar looekd bored, Nancella looked worried and confused all the same and Boclear was very anxious. It was clear that they were looking for the baby. Quickly Angela led them into her room. And showed them the baby.

"This is it." Angela said proudly.  
"Its got big eyes." Boclar pointed out.  
"And a small mouth." Nancella added.  
"The ears are big." Boclear stated.

Angela couldn't believe it. They were pointing out all the faults of her baby. In her eyes, it looked perfect. It looked healthy and happy. Angela smiled and placed her hands into the baby bed. The baby looked up and with a yelp, it bit her fingers. Since it didn't have any teeth; it didn't harm her, but the baby wouldn't let go once he had a good hold. Angela started laughing.

"You'll need to nip that." Boclar said. "And quickly."  
"Why?" Angela asked.  
"It'll get worse if it continues." Nancella said.  
"You mean, you'll let me keep it?" Angela exclaimed.  
"What you think we'll take away your baby." Nancella said. "You seem to love it very much."  
"I love it very much." Angela said."Wanna hold it?"  
"Oh no, no sorry." Nancella squealed.  
"We must be going." Boclar said.  
"Why are you leaving?" Angela asked.

Angela could see the hate and defience in Nancella's eyes. She didn't like this baby at all. Neither did Boclar or Boclear. They were just looking at its faults, not the good points. They didn't even notice how plump and round it was. They didn't notice how happy and energetic it was. They didn't even care. Angela slowly followed them to the front door and out unto the front porch.

"You be careful with that one." Boclar hissed.  
"I will." Angela said. "Don't worry."  
"I worry enough, so don't worry about that." Boclar hissed.

Angela couldn't believe what he had said. He had just thrown at her the worst remark any one person wouldn't want to hear. That he didn't trust the baby and that he wanted it gone. Angela made a solemn vow right then and there to remain a motherly figure for this child. She was, infact his mother after all. And she was only nine years old.

Walking back into the house she slowly went up the stairs and up to her room. There was the baby bed, but the baby wasn't in it. Angela was almost near panic, but she needn't of been, because the baby was right in front of her. It was in a pile of dirty clothes, probably playing a game or sending his promise of something bad to her. Angela had no choice, she started laughing. The baby looked up and started laughing itself.

_"And it is 5:00 a.m., time to get your little butts from that bed. Get those lassoes out."_

Angela slowly stretched her arms out. The baby yawned at her side and she smiled. The baby yawned again and then gave a small yelp. It was hungry. Angela smiled again and slowly swinging her feet from the bed she skooped up the baby and walked down those spiraling stairs. The baby nuzzled her chest gently, asking for milk. Angela walked into the kitchen and taking a bottle of milk out from the fridge, she fed the baby well. Of course, the baby through up half of it on her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Angela sighed.

The baby looked up at her and belched. Angela smiled and slowly patted its small head. The baby belched again and then fell asleep. Angela; took a totally different turn, and placed the baby in the playpen. The baby didn't even startle when it felt the cotton and gauze entwine around its head. Angela smiled and slowly went up the stairs to get dressed. She felt this was going to be a very fine day.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a bit confusing as we will be speeding it up to about eleven weeks. Hey, you'll find out who the baby is. And you'll find out if it is a boy or a girl. I'm surprised at what my 13 year old self could do. I wonder what this would look like on the screen?**


	7. Little Pride

**Little Pride**

Nancella looked at Angela and scowled. She couldn't believe it, Angela had really made a mockery of what she had said a few weeks earlier. The baby was healthy, happy and it was almost twelve weeks old. The baby was a real handful too. Angela had put her entire soul into this child. Surely she would have made a few hours to herself for rest; but no she had to continuously be holding, feeding and playing with it. Boclar was even astonished, but he had a different tone to it all. He said that the baby was a handful yes, but it made Angela happy all the same.

"Nancella, can you give me a girl and a boy name?" Angela asked.  
"Ah now, you'll have to do that, not I." Nancella said.  
"But, I want it to have a name that resembles its species." Angela stated.  
"Sorry dear, I just can't do that." Nancella sighed.

Angela slowly rolled about in the grass. Her red hair entangled in the green grass and her mouth curled into a big smile. The baby jumped and rolled alongside her and giggled. Angela couldn't understand why Nancella rejected and misplaced this child. He was just acting like a normal baby should. Angela slowly sat back up and circled her arms about the baby and cuddled it close. The baby giggled and started moving inside of her arms. Angela had to be quick, as she didn't want to drop it.

"You'll be twelve weeks tomorrow." Angela said. "I can't wait."

The baby looked up and made a sweet sound. Angela smiled and slowly, she stood up. The baby tried to jump from her arms, but Angela held onto it. Soon she was walking towards her front porch. The baby squealing all the way into the house and into the playpen it went. Angela was glad to have some rest, the baby was getting stronger every single day. It already ate five meals and three bottles a day. Not to mention hours of playtime and plenty of rest.

Angela walked into her office and taking a seat at her desk she took out a box of books. _Baby Behavior, Baby Digest, Naming Baby_ and _Motherly Tips_, along with numberous others were stuffed into it. Angela slowly took out the _Naming Baby_ and _Motherly Tips_ books. There was alot of stuff in these that she had used already, but so far there were no good names. Angela wanted a good alien name for the baby.

It was almost seven when Angela finally gave up. None of the names in these books were good enough for her baby. No way was she going to name it Amy or Henry or Terry. She wanted something good, something that would scream out, "Hello, I was just named." into the world. She wanted a name just as good as Boclear or Boclar. She wanted something good and formal for her baby.

The baby started crying in the next room and she smiled. It was time for the baby's hourly feeding of bottled milk and baby mush. Angela had no idea how it tollerated such icky messes going into its mouth. It was enough to gag even her. The stuff stunk and it got all over the place. Not to mention, it also was a hard thing to cook. The milk was fine, it caused her no troubles, it was just that mush.

"Okay baby, din din." Angela cooed.

The baby sure did know that word, because right after she had said it, the baby had jumped up and had rolled from side to side. Angela had no choice but to laugh. It looked so cute. Slowly and carefully she picked it up and placed the bottle into its mouth. The baby suckled for a very long time. Afterwards Angela gave it the mush. Luckily she hadn't wallpapered yet.

After feeding her baby and cleaning herself up, the doorbell was rung. It was eleven thirty and it was very unuasual for someone to visit her during the night so she slowly stalked the door and when Angela opened it, Nancella floated in. Boclar and Boclear followed soon after. After a round of handshakes and hugs they went into the dining room were the baby was playing.

"What brings you guys here so late?" Angela asked.  
"We thought we could give you a hand." Boclar said.  
"A hand with what?" Angela asked.  
"With naming the baby of course." Nancella said.  
"Oh, but I thought..." Angela started.  
"I didn't mean what I said." Nancella exclaimed.  
"So are we gonna do this thing or what?" Boclear asked.

Nancella began with giving Angela all the female names, as she thought it was a girl. Boclar and Boclear suggested male names, as they thought it was a boy. Angela had a good feeling though, that it was her chance to name call. It took Angela a while to understand the names that she was tossing out in the open. Lithe, Lath and Gage wheren't good enough. Neither was Mange or Margoe.

"Well, when you find a name please tell us it." Nancella said.  
"I will." Angela said.  
"I still think it's a boy." Boclear said.  
"I think that too." Boclar said.

Nancella, Boclar and Boclear disappeared into the darkening sky and Angela was left with an aching head. She had no idea of what to call her baby. The names she had called out were old fashion earth names. She didn't want to name her baby that. Nancella had given some good girl names, but she was sure it was no girl. Boclar and Boclear had given her a few boy names that had sounded good. But for some reason they didn't fit the profile of her baby.

All throughout the night Angela pondered her brain. She thought of shows, famous people and events. But nothing came to mind that sounded good. It was way past twelve when her sleeping mind told her to take a break. So, in taking the baby up stairs, she turned on her television to Prime Time. It was then that it hit her. Prime, that rang something in her brain. What would ryhme with Prime?

Suddenly it struck her. It was like a nuclear bomb. Why hadn't she of thought of this before? It was the perfect name. Slowly she got up and crossing over to her baby's bed, she leaned over the top and mentioned the baby's name in a whisper. The baby looked up questioningly, Angela repeated it a second time, but in a louder voice. The baby smiled and looked as if it wanted to jump. Angela repeated it one final time. This time, loud enough for the baby and herself to hear.

_"Meldar Prime!"_ Angela exclaimed.

The baby jumped up and squealed. He knew his name. The baby; which wasn't to to be called baby anymore, was to be called Meldar for the rest of his life. Angela smiled at herself. She had made this name up herself, without any help from Nancella, Boclar or Boclear. She had saved Meldar herself twelve weeks ago, and had raised him herself without any help from anyone. A tear fell down her cheek and she blissfully brushed it away. Meldar; who at this time had fallen asleep, slept peacefully throughtout the night. His new name really suited him well.

* * *

**Well, seems like I just told you guys the identity of this baby. Be mindful, the next chapters are both cute,entertaining and not to mention a little butmessy. Hello, he is a baby after all!**


	8. The Way

**The Way**

The way Meldar shined the next few years made Angela feel like a whole different person. He was always laughing, giggling and playing. And he now had a baby brother name Tee that had just been slapped onto their doorstep. They both played together in the most funny of ways. They played with dolls, action figures and ornaments from the trees. Both of them were happy. But Angela wasn't. She had alot more of the work load on her now. She had to make thirty suits a day and she had to take care of fifty alien children. And she was constantly getting sarcasm from Nancella and Boclar.

"Meldar honey come here." Angela said.  
"Yes mom." Meldar said.

Meldar now had a red crest and his blue eyes were alot smaller than they had been before. His head was smaller and he had alot more fluffier hair. He had a squeaky voice and he was very strong. Angela, at one time, had been very worried about it. But she had grown out of it by saying that he was just trying out his strengths. Meldar had been slapped almost three times a month for the weirdest things. He got in trouble for eating the wood off of chairs, cussing at a mirror and he had even tried to climb into the shower as she was using it.

"Get ready, Nancella is coming by." Angela said.  
"Oh man." Meldar said. "I hate her."  
"No you do not." Angela said.  
"Yes I do." Meldar said.  
"You don't no such thing." Angela said.  
"Yes I do." Meldar continued.  
"Just go get ready." Angela pleaded.  
"Yes mom." Meldar said.

It was five hours later that Angela heard the knock on the door. Walking over to it, she opened it and allowed Nancella and Boclar in. Nancella had in her arms her resent child Beclaer. Nancella had already had fifteen children with another couple twenty on the way. Angela was very happy for them. Slowly shaking their hands she allowed them to walk into the living room. Tee jumped up and down for joy at seeing them.

Angela and Nancella exchanged babies and they spoke. Meldar looked out the door and with a wild yelp, he sent a small acorn out. The acorn hit Nancella's baby on the head. Beclaer started sreaming and crying. Nancella floated over and collecting her daughter in her amrs she sent a glaring look in the direction of Meldar. Angela walked over and picked Meldar up. She spoke a few words to Meldar and then told him to go to bed. He walked away in a slump.

"I'm so sorry." Angela said.  
"Don't be." Nancella said.  
"I just don't understand it." Angela said.  
"It's not you." Nancella said.  
"Then who is it?" Angela asked.  
"It's his genes." Boclar said.  
"We warned you about this." Boclar said.  
"We did, and you wouldn't listen." Nancella said.  
"I love him, but I can't understand him." Angela said.  
"Maybe that is why eleven year olds shouldn't have kids." Boclar countered.  
"You're not helping." Angela said.  
"Actually, he is." Nancella said.

Meldar pushed himself onto and pff of his bed slowly. His shoulders rocking back and forth so majestically and smoothly that Angela had no choice but to sneak up on him. Both of his eyes were closed and his hands were wound over his arms. He was making a small gurgling noise in his throat. Slowly placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him, she woke him up.

"Meldar, you know I love you right?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah," Meldar squeaked.  
"Your almost three." Angela said.  
"Yeah so." Meldar said.  
"Nothing, just wanted to see if you knew." Angela said.

Leaving the room Angela felt the hurt overpowering her. Meldar was almost three and he was already turning his natural instincts over twice. Nancella and Boclar had even noticed it. A few weeks ago Angela had taken some blood from him, and had found out that he was the son of Figua and Polew. Nancella had told her that Figua was a beautiful velexian with green eyes and blue hair. Polew, on the other hand, had been mean, ruthless and unbearable to look at. Both of them were brother and sister. Angela now understood that this was a son of inbreeding.

"You'll have to depart him one day." Nancella had said.  
"No, I cannot." Angela said.  
"You've grown too attached." Boclar said.  
"He is dangerous." Nancella said.  
"No he isn't." Angela said.  
"He is a wild boy." Boclar said. "And he'll always be a wild boy."  
"He is wild, but he is obedient." Angela said.  
"You can hardly control him." Nancella said.  
"I can control him." Angela said.  
"He's too much for you." Nancella said.  
"Should have left him up on that cliff." Boclar said.

A tear left her eye and she collapsed onto the floor. Meldar walked out and allowed Angela to let her head fall onto his chest. Meldar and she hugged and then they went to sleep. Meldar had another of those dreams about being a show host with a ruthless attitude with a robotic beauty that he had a crush on at first. Throughout his dream he drooled and them blew bubbles. It would have been great have it this dream come true. But dreams just wouldn't come true. That one about the bunny with a hot bathing suit hadn't come true and the one about his mother hadn't come true. Why would this one? Dreams were just images in the mind that made sleep better instead of boring.

Angela slept very badly that night and the next. Her dreams filling more with hurt, anguish and death. All she saw was her son tossing blue sphere's at her with a smile on his face. The last dream had caused her enough trouble. It had showed her at the ripe age of thirty with a broken leg and around her was a bunch of people. She had seen a bunch of gadgets on one shelf and her son infront of her had been holding a screw driver.

Nancella and Boclar had dreams that night too. Both of them had had dreams about floating over Angela's coffin. Angela, her hair braided and pulled back and Meldar standing off to the side with a smile and a robot to his right with a bottle of poison made them both cringe. They had both even had dreams about Meldar sexually mollesting Angela and killing her in the process. It was enough to really wake up in a frenzy.

Boclear had a dream too. He dreamt that he, his mother and father along with all of his sisters and brothers were running away from Meldar. Meldar had in his hand a whip and Angela was on a wall, stuffed like a turkey. He had seen Angela running away and then being captured by that robotic beauty and whipped by Meldar. He had even seen his mother and father die in his dreams due to Meldar and that whip.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of Meldar Prime's Story. The sequel will be called "_Not Free"_ and will have another twist in it that foreshadows the story of The League Of Villains 2. There will be a total of five sequels which foreshadows the events in which are occuring The League Of Villains 2.I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
